


A Goodbye Letter

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, Romance?, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of Luffy's execution, Law receives a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye Letter

Law had no idea what to do with himself. The emperor sat quietly against the wall, Kikoku leaning against his shoulder as usual. His gold eyes stared blankly at the table across the room. He felt incomplete, like a part of his soul had been ripped away.

And in a way, it had.

Luffy was gone. The Pirate King had been caught and executed a mere two days ago. Law just couldn't bring himself to believe it. Luffy was powerful, there was no way the Marines would be able to bring him down. But in his hand he loosely held a letter he received the day of Luffy's execution. He didn't know how many times he'd read it in the past 48 hours, but it was enough to where he had memorized it word by word. He lifted it up again, his eyes taking in the messy handwriting scrawled on the piece of paper.

_Hey Law,_

_By the time you get this, I guess I'll be gone already. The reason I didn't come and say goodbye to you is because I knew you'd stop me from turning myself in. But this is what I want, and I'm sorry I have to leave you behind without warning._

_I'll never forget the first time we met eight years ago. At first, I saw you only as another competitor; someone else who was aiming to be Pirate King. I didn't give you or any of the other Supernovas much thought, why should I? We were rivals, we all had our own crew and adventures to be had. The only thing that stuck to me about you was that your Devil Fruit was by far one of the weirdest I've ever seen. Shishishi._

_But then you showed up at Marineford and saved my life. You said it was on a "whim" and you've stuck with that story for all these years. Was it really only a whim? I've wondered that so many times. You aren't the type of person to do things on a whim, trust me, I know. Shishishi! But whether if it was on a whim or not, I'm grateful you saved me and Jinbei. You left without saying goodbye the day I woke up, which I kind of irked me. I wanted to say my thanks but nooo. (Jerk.)_

_At least we met up on Punk Hazard two years later. I think that was when I really started to like you. I don't know why, maybe it was your smirks that got to me. Maybe it was your sense of humor or maybe even the way you always thought there had to be a plan to get something done. (By the way, I'm still not sorry for 'ruining' your plan and sending Caesar flying. That jerk had it coming!)_

_It was in Dressrosa did I realize how much I truly cared for you. When I saw Doflamingo shoot you, I saw nothing but red. You were my nakama, and the person I had come to love. To see that bastard hurt you was unforgivable and unforgettable. Oh, and about carrying you like a sack of potatoes and dropping you all the time, I'm sorry! Shishishi! It was fun carrying you though. And I'm so not sorry about grabbing your crotch when we were escaping those giant nutcracker dolls. (Admit it, you liked it~ I saw you blush, you know~)_

_But then the fight with Doffy started…and I saw you lying in a pool of your blood. Your arm was missing, your coat filled with bullet holes… I thought I was reliving Marineford all over again. I thought I had failed to save another person who I held so dear. I was so scared that you had died before I had the chance to tell you how I felt._

_I'm glad you didn't die in Dressrosa like you had planned on doing. If you did, we never would have became lovers. Over the years, all the times we've met, you've given me so much joy and love. I always looked forward to seeing you and hearing your voice. To feel your touches and kisses. Those really were great times, and I wish I could see you once more before my death._

_Knowing you, you're going to take my death hard. I don't blame you, you've lost a of people you held dear in your life and you're about to lose another one. I'm sorry, Traffy. I really am. But I ask only one thing of you: always keep smiling. I like your smile, I think it's beautiful. More beautiful than a pile of meat beneath the night's stars. There's still so many adventures out there to be had, and I want you to go on them. I'll be right by your side, always, I promise._

_Ah. Ignore those drops of water on the paper. It's starting to rain here. Anyway, I guess I better get going. Torao. Traffy._ _Law_ _. I'm glad to have spent so much time with you in this world. I can only hope we meet up again sometime in the after life or in another life. Maybe then we'll never have to be apart from each other again. I think I rather like the idea of bothering you 24/7, shishishi!_

_Take care, Law! Remember to keep smiling, I'll always be in your heart(s)!_

_I love, love, love, love, love, love you!_

_-The Pirate King, Luffy-ya. (Shishishi!)_

The surgeon's finger lightly traced the parts of the letter that had been smeared by Luffy's tears. Raining? The young Pirate King always was a bad liar, even when writing letters. Law wished he could have held Luffy once more before he died, to hold him close and whisper how much he loved the male. But that was no longer possible. He would no longer hear Luffy's unique laughter, no longer see that ridiculous grin, no longer feel those rubbery arms wrap around him at night…

Law pushed away from the wall and got to his feet, pocketing the letter. Gripping his nodachi tightly, he took in a long, deep breath and held it for several moments. Then he slowly exhaled. He approached the door and opened it, seeing sunlight for the first time two days. The sun, it reminded him of Luffy's smile. The smile that could rival the sun. He let out another deep breath before closing his eyes.

He felt someone touch his back and trace the shape of heart against his coat. He didn't need to be a genius to know who it was. Suddenly he could smell  _his_  scent; the scent of the ocean, the scent of absolute freedom mixed with the soft smell of apples.  _I love you, Law…_  The words were but whispers upon the breeze, but Law caught them with ease. The hand at his back gave him a push, and the surgeon automatically tsked.  _Shishishi, have fun, Torao~_

"Don't worry, Luffy-ya…" He opened his eyes and, despite the ache in his heart, gave a smile. "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I refuse to believe that Law will be nothing less than an Emperor when Luffy becomes Pirate King. Because Law is a D and D's make great names for themselves. Law's not any different. But yeah, I hope the letter wasn't TOO ooc, I tried to add more of Luffy into it but…yeah…sorry. (I also may or may not have imagined Law flipping a table over and throwing a few glasses when he first heard the news of Luffy's death and received the letter. Or, you know, he just silently fell apart.)
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho«


End file.
